disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Who? (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 11, Luna Who?. Transcript Luna Girl (Narrating in question): '''Luna Who? (Everyone is seen leaving Disney Junior Elementary School, but not before hearing their teachers warn them about an incoming storm tonight.) '''Cinderella: '''And don’t forget to stay inside during the storm, everyone. '''Greg (hears Cinderella’s warning): Well, if a storm is coming, we’d better head to the Fantasy Forest and tell the magical animals to take cover before it hits. Amaya: '''Good idea! '''Connor: '''Yeah. We should ''totally ''do that. (holds out his arm with his cat bracelet) PJ Masks, we’re on our way... '''Both (hold out their arms with their bracelets to join Connor in a pact): Into the night to save the day! (The sun goes down and night comes as the full moon rises.) Narrator: '''Night in Disney Junior Town, and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them from messing with your day. (Amaya presses her owl bracelet and transforms.) Amaya becomes... '''Owlette: '''Owlette! (Connor presses his cat bracelet and transforms.) '''Narrator: '''Connor becomes... '''Catboy: '''Catboy! (Finally, Greg presses his gecko bracelet and transforms.) '''Greg: '''Yeah! '''Narrator: '''Greg becomes... '''Gekko: '''Gekko! (The three PJ Masks have arrived at HQ.) '''All: '''The PJ Masks! (A blue forcefield with a screen surrounds the heroes.) '''Gekko: '''To the Gecko Mobile! (swipes on the screen and presses the Gecko Mobile and he, Catboy, and Owlette go down his HQ room and hop into the Gecko Mobile, fasten their seatbelts, and Gekko drives it underwater and up to the surface, then dives to the Fantasy Forest.) Attention, animals of the Fantasy Forest. This is Gekko of the PJ Masks! There's a big storm coming this way! '''Catboy: '''And we suggest that you'd all go in or under your homes and stay safe until it's time to go back out. Just remember that the storm is dangerous and make sure that no one in your family is left behind! (all the Fantasy Forest's magical creatures scurry inside logs, trees, and crawl under rocks and into holes) Well, that was quick! (smiles in relief) Those magic animals should be safe now. '''Owlette (nods in agreement): Yeah, but right now, let's get back to HQ and take shelter there before the storm gets here soon. (notices a leaf blowing and some rain starts pouring) Uh oh! Let's go! Drive us outta here, Gekko! Gekko: '''I'm on it! (steps on it and drives back to HQ) (Meanwhile, above Dolphin Shores, Luna Girl on her Luna Board and her moths are seen flying away to safety from the storm.) '''Luna Girl: '''Come on, moths! Hurry! The storm’s almost here! (as the sound of thunder erupts and before she knows it, it starts raining and a bolt of lightning appears, splitting her from her moths) Moths! (dodges another bolt, but then gets zapped by another one, and as she is zapped, she screams and falls into the water of Dolphin Shores) (The next night, Catboy and Owlette are seen checking on the Fantasy Forest’s magical creatures to see if they were okay after the storm last night.) '''Catboy (swipes the screen to the next scene of snowpossums): Wow! Looks like all the magic animals are safe after the storm. They sure know how to keep themselves safe like most animals do. I sure am glad that they all managed to take shelter. Hmm, (looks around for Gekko) hey, where’s Gekko? Owlette: '''He’s cleaning up at Dolphin Shores. That storm was doing a really big bang up job last night. Hmm. I wonder how he’s doing, though? (At Dolphin Shores...) '''Gekko (grabs some seaweed and throws it into the bin): Woo! That storm sure made a mess of Dolphin Shores last night. I sure am glad I’m here to clean it up. (turns to see a giant piece of driftwood) Hm? Ah! (walks up to the driftwood and activates his Super Gecko Muscles) Super Gecko Muscles! (grunts, lifts the driftwood, then lets out a breath and gasps when he sees who is under it) Luna Girl?! (tosses the driftwood away and bends down to try and wake her up) Luna Girl! Are you okay? Wake up! (Luna Girl doesn’t respond and her body just lays there, but Gekko can hear that she is still breathing, but she looks unconscious)' '''Oh, no. She looks unconscious! (grabs Luna Girl by her underarms and drags her and helps her sit at a tree, then brushes her bangs from her eyes) Luna Girl? Are you alright? Come on, (gently pats her cheek) wake up. '''Luna Girl (groans, lets out a few coughs, and her eyes slowly open, then she blinks groggily and replies in a weak tone):' Yes, I’m okay, I think...but... where am I? (looks at Gekko and gives him a puzzled look) Huh? Who are you? Gekko (raises an eyebrow): Huh? I’m Gekko. You know, Gekko the PJ Mask. Don’t you remember? Luna Girl (shakes her head slightly): Sorry. No, I don’t, and... who’s Luna Girl? Gekko: '''Well, you're Luna- (lets out a soft quiet gasp as he realizes something) (in his head) ''Oh man. Luna Girl must have amnesia. No wonder she can’t remember a thing, and now she doesn’t remember being a nighttime villain. ''(thinks of something) ''Hmm. Well, if Luna Girl can’t remember anything or what happened, then maybe she won’t be a nighttime villain anymore. She can become our friend. Yeah. No more worrying about her ruining daytime fun. That’d be great. ''(smiles and bends down to help Luna Girl up) Here, let me help you up, Luna. '''Luna Girl (slightly blushes and takes Gekko’s hand, then gets up on her feet): Thank you, um... Gekko: '''Gekko. (gives Luna Girl a friendly smile) '''Luna Girl: '''Right. (smiles) Thanks again. (Suddenly, the sound of thunder shatters the silence between the hero and the amnesic villainess and it scares her that she brings her shaky body to Gekko, and it starts to rain gently and lightly) '''Gekko (gasps and looks down at Luna Girl sympathetically; in his head again): Poor Luna Girl. Not only does she have amnesia, but she’s also scared to be left alone out here. I can’t just leave here here all by herself and, even though she is, or was, a villain, I’m gonna take care of her. ''(gives Luna Girl a comforting hug) Shh. It’s okay, Luna. I’ve got you. Don’t be scared. (Luna Girl gasps softly and calms down when she feels a pair of Gekko's arms pull her towards him and she blushes and smiles a bit when he hugs her comfortingly. Gekko then runs his hand over her wet and sparkly hair) See? There's nothing to be afraid, right? Uh, Luna? (he hears Luna Girl snore softly) (in his head again) ''Hmm. Her amnesia must've made her very sleepy but I can't leave her here in Dolphin Shores. Maybe I should bring her to HQ until I figure out what to do with her. ''(princess carries Luna Girl in his arms, carries her Luna Board also, and goes back to the park where they arrive at HQ, but before Gekko can go in, he looks down at Luna Girl, who is still sleeping in his arms. Gekko slightly blushes and hears his thoughts in his head) ''Wow. I'd never thought I'd be saying this, but... Luna Girl looks kinda cute when she's asleep. She looks kinda like Snow White after eating a poisoned apple or like Sleeping Beauty when she touched the needle on a spinning wheel. ''(brings his face closer to Luna Girl’s to somewhat kiss her, but then stops and blushes, then talks in his head again) ''Wait! What am I doing? Luna Girl’s a villain, not a princess! Sure, she’s cute and pretty, and all, but she can’t be that cute! ''(looks back down at Luna Girl and smiles) ''But still... Those eyes, that smile, that pretty sparkly hair... (''The scenery around them gets all bright and sparkly and Gekko's eyes become big and cute, until he furiously shakes his head to snap out of it and scolds to himself in his head) ''Ugh! Come on, Gekko! Stop that! Focus on what matters in your own hands now! (''enters HQ with Luna Girl still in his arms) (Little does Gekko know that Luna Girl’s moths have been watching him the whole time. The two moths glare at Gekko, then nod to each other, and they fly off. Meanwhile, inside HQ in Gekko’s HQ room, Luna Girl is seen wearing warm clothes with bandages wrapped around her head, and is sleeping on the couch, until she groggily wakes up.) '''Luna Girl (groans and touches her forehead to feel some bandages wrapped around her head):' Huh? Where am I? How did I get here? (gets the smell of food and sniffs it) Mmm... What’s that smell? (turns to the kitchen and hears Gekko humming happily) (In the kitchen, Gekko is seen cooking fried rice and an egg omelette, while a cake is being baked in the oven and a tea kettle is boiling. Right behind him, Catboy and Owlette are seen sitting at the table.) Catboy: '''Gekko, you’re kidding! Luna Girl has amnesia? That’s not possible! '''Gekko: '''But it is, Catboy! It’s for real! Plus, she’s hurt really bad! I couldn’t just leave her. '''Catboy: '''Well, if you say so, but...(scratches the back of his head) I’m still not sure about having a nighttime villain in our HQ. '''Gekko: '''Don’t worry, guys. Like I said, (gets back to cooking) Luna Girl has amnesia, so she won’t be any trouble around here. '''Owlette (feels concerned): Gee, Gekko, I don’t know. Maybe Catboy’s right. What if Luna Girl is just pretending to have amnesia, to you know trick you into bringing her to HQ to mess up the place? Catboy: '''Yeah, Gekko. Villains, with or without amnesia, are pretty much the same thing. '''Gekko: '''Come on guys, stop worrying so much. Luna Girl’s not gonna mess up HQ because she doesn’t remember being a nighttime villain anymore, and that’s the best thing. All she needs is some food, rest, and a little bit of TLC. (cringes and feels his cheeks flush, only for a second) Uh, I mean, she just needs to eat and sleep to help her get back on her feet, that’s all. '''Owlette (she and Catboy give each other eyebrow-raised glances and smirk): '''Okay, Gekko, but are you sure you’re not doing this because you like Luna Girl? '''Catboy: '''As in like, like Luna Girl? (he and Owlette stifle a laugh while Gekko begins to blush again) '''Gekko (stops cooking and slightly glares at his friends): Come on, guys! That's just silly! I do not like Luna Girl, as in like like Luna Girl, (his cheeks become more redder as he resumes cooking) and even if I did, it has nothing to do with me wanting to help her! It’s just that... I couldn’t just leave her lying at Dolphin Shores looking all cold and wet like a dirty old blanket. I had to do something, cause being a hero means helping others! Right? (finishes cooking and puts the food on a plate, fills up a bowl with soup, ices a cake and decorates it with strawberries, and pours some tea into the cup) Plus, I’m just trying to make her feel comfy while she’s here. (stops blushing as he takes the tray with the food and drinks, and a foldable table with him) Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some dinner to give to our guest. (leaves the kitchen) (Catboy and Owlette glance at each other again, still concerned. Back in Gekko's HQ room, Luna Girl stares around the room with curiosity.) Luna Girl: '''Wow, this place is amazing. I wonder if someone lives here. (Just then, Luna Girl sees Gekko with a tray of food and a foldable table coming towards her.) '''Gekko: '''Oh, Luna Girl, I mean Luna. You're awake, that's good. I've made you some food while you were asleep. Here. (unfolds the table and carefully places the tray on it. Luna Girl eyes at the food with awe) I made it just for you. You'll need to eat to help you regain your strength, (cuts open the Japanese egg omelette and cheese flows out) so help yourself. '''Luna Girl: '''Oh, yeah! Thanks, Gekko! I'm starving! (reaches for the spoon) Mmm. This looks so deli- (feels a pain on her left arm) Ow! (holds onto her arm to stop the pain) '''Gekko (gasps): Oh, no! You okay, Luna? Luna Girl (gives Gekko a small smile): Yeah, I'm fine, but my arm hurts so much. (sighs) Guess I won't be eating anything tonight. Gekko: '''Hmm. (smiles) Don't worry, I can help. (picks up the spoon, scoops up a spoonful of rice and egg omelette, blows on it to cool it off, and holds it up to Luna Girl's lips) Open up and say ah. '''Luna Girl (opens her mouth): Ah... (Gekko brings the spoon to her mouth and inserts the food in as she chews on it, and then swallows) Wow! This is really good. (Gekko smiles and continues feeding Luna Girl while Catboy and Owlette watch them from the entrance to the kitchen. After Luna Girl is done eating the fried rice and the egg omelette, Gekko slices a slice of the strawberry Swiss roll cake and places it on a small plate.) Gekko (puts the empty plate aside and replaces it with another cake with the strawberry Swiss roll cake): Now for dessert. Luna Girl (sniffs in the scent of the cake): Mmm. This cake smells delicious, what is it? Gekko: '''It's called a strawberry Swiss roll cake. (cuts off a piece with a fork and brings the piece to Luna Girl) Here, try some. (smiles) (Luna Girl stares at Gekko with her eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushing as she opens her mouth again to let the cake piece in and as she bites into it, then chews and swallows it, she feels her heart and stomach flutter with excitement.) '''Luna Girl (places her hand over her mouth and she felt herself smiling): Wow. This tastes... so good. I've never eaten cake this good before. Gekko (slightly blushes): Gee, thanks. I made it with lots of love, er I mean, lots of sugar and spice. (stops blushing, sort of, then clears his throat) Er... Uh, want some more? Luna Girl: '''Oh, yes please. (opens her mouth for more cake, and Gekko cuts another cake piece and brings it to her mouth, but before she can take another bite, she feels her nose twitch) Uh...(turns away from Gekko) A-ACHOO! (begins shivering) '''Gekko: '''Oh, no! You okay? '''Luna Girl (continues shivering): Yeah, but... it's suddenly kinda warm in here. (sneezes again and her face turns red) Gekko (puts down the plate and grabs onto the top of Luna Girl’s head, making her slightly blush): '''Hold still. I'm gonna check your temperature. I don’t have a thermometer, but I can do this instead. (brings his forehead to Luna Girl’s) '''Luna Girl: '''Huh? Uh! (feels Gekko press his forehead against hers, and her cheeks become more red) G-Gekko... '''Gekko (takes his forehead away from Luna Girl's forehead): Gasping geckos! You've got a fever. Must've been because you were in the water and under the rain for too long, but don't worry. (grabs the cup of berry tea and hands it to Luna Girl) Here, drink some of this wild berry tea. It'll help you with your fever, then eat some of the soup, it'll help cure your fever too. Luna Girl (looks down at the cup of tea, then back at Gekko): Okay. (sips into the cup and drinks the tea slowly. Then Gekko gives her the soup, which cures her fever; she lets out a deep sigh of relief and she smiles at Gekko) Thanks Gekko. I'm feeling better already. Gekko: '''No problem, Luna. It's the least I can do. (slightly blushes as he looks into the left side and smiles awkwardly) (There is an awkward silence.) '''Luna Girl (blushes also): So, um, anyway, can I have some more cake... please? '''Gekko: '''Oh uh, sure! (picks up the plate with the cake slice, then cuts off a piece and brings it to Luna Girl's open mouth as she chews and then swallows it) '''Owlette (as she and Catboy are still watching Gekko take care of Luna Girl): '''Wow. I gotta admit it, Gekko’s doing a good job of taking care of Luna Girl. '''Catboy: '''Yeah, and you know, maybe having Luna Girl in HQ won’t be so bad after all. Like Gekko said, she has amnesia so she won’t be any trouble while she’s here. '''Owlette: '''Yeah. I think Gekko’s going to be a great caretaker someday. (she and Catboy pop back into the kitchen. Meanwhile, outside of HQ...) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Season 11 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Luna Girl Category:Couple images